kamenriderworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Momotaros
Momotaros '(モモタロス, Momotarosu'') is the first Imagin that gives Ryotaro Nogami his power, which allows for the Sword Form transformation. He can also sense when an Imagin is rampaging in the city, subsequently alerting Ryotaro immediately. His natural weapon as an Imagin is a sword named the '''Momotarosword (モモタロスォード, Momotaroswōdo?). Momotaros blames Ryotaro for his Oni-like form, though it matches his personality, best described as hot blooded, arrogant, and comedic, serving as a foil to Ryotaro's own shy and cowardly personality. In fact, Momotaros is more interested in fighting than carrying out the Imagin's goal. Biography Unfortunately, he is constantly beaten by Hana when he gets Ryotaro into trouble. When he possesses Ryotaro, declaring the words "Here I come!" (俺、参上！, Ore, sanjō!?) Momotaros's own personality takes over, giving Ryotaro a boost in strength and controlling his body. His eagerness is shown in battle, where he always declares the words, "From the start (to the finish), I'm at a climax!" (俺は最初から（最後まで）クライマックス ぜ！, Ore wa saisho kara (saigo made) kuraimakkusu da ze!?). Momotaros is also somewhat selfish, initially fighting alongside Ryotaro in order to ensure his own survival. Though he unknowingly places Ryotaro in unneeded danger to suit his fancy, Momotaros eventually learns to respect him and his desire to protect others. Though he demands respect, Momotaros is usually put in his place by Hana and her powerful punches. He also does not know how to swim, has a narcotic reaction to red peppers, and seems to be afraid of dogs. While he acts hostile and demeaning to the other Tarōs, he does care about them, proven by hiding his anguish while they are slowly disappearing due to the events of the Climax Scene. When Momotaros possessed Ryotaro body. His hair spikes up slightly with a single red streak and he gains more muscular definition and the physical strength to go with it. Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form Sword Form is Kamen Rider Den-O's first form, used while Ryotaro is being possessed by Momotaros. When in Sword Form, he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. Sword Form is the most balanced of all his forms and most used, possibly because of Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. Momotaros himself once assumed Sword Form during the events of "Final Countdown" to battle Kamen Rider Yuuki. Every so often, Momotaros will develop a new Finishing Attack that he uses to finish off Imagin, and has developed Parts 1, 2, 2' (2-dash), 3, 5, Special Version, and the other-Imagin-assisted Final Version, although parts 2, 3, and 5 are essentially identical. Special Version is nearly identical to 2, 3, and 5, but uses a double Full Charge and only strikes the enemy on the rebound, while Final Version is an extended attack that uses the energy of the other Taros, Sieg, and Zeronos. Sword Form also has a triple roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros refers to as his "Super Finishing Attack", though this is never used during the series itself but within the Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship movie. The eyes on the Sword Form's Denkamen resemble two halves of a peach, the fruit associated with the story of Momotaro, the Peach Boy, which it is based on. He takes on an extremely rash and ignorant personality. Final Form Ride Den-O's Final Form Ride Card, Den-O Cho Momotaros (デンオウモモタロス ,Den'ō Momotarosu?) provides Momotaros with a physical body, ejecting his host. Unlike previous Final Form Ride cards, this one stays in effect even after Decade has reverted to Tsukasa. The card was initially in the possession of Diend as Den-O Denliner (デンオウデンライナー ,Den'ō Denrainā), supposedly allowing Den-O to transform into a form similar to DenLiner Gouka, but it changed to Den-O Momotaros upon Decade snatching the card from Diend. In Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Double & Decade Movie War 2010 he finally transform into the Final Form Ride Den-O Denliner by Decade's Final Form Ride All Rider Card. Gallery Den-O-Ryotaro-Momotaros-1-.jpg 220px-Den-O-Momotaros2-1-.jpg Deno-ar-swordform-1-.jpg Momotaros.png Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Riders Category:Characters Category:Imagin